This invention relates to exercise machines of the type having multiple exercise units which operate in opposition to a single source of reactance to movement such as a stack of free weights. More particularly, the machine is adapted for use in the home or gym where space is at a premium and multiple exercise functions can be performed from a single station area at one side of the machine.
Exercise of the human body is accomplished against reactance to movement imposed on ropes or cables utilizing the force of gravity, spring pressure, an air cylinder, a rubber band, electro magnetism, dynamic friction, or the like, which ropes or cables issue from the apparatus at various heights depending on the nature of the specific exercise and the build of the person using the apparatus.
The present invention provides a simplified arrangement in which multiple exercise units are continuously connected to a source of reactance to movement such as a single weight set by a pulley and cable system employing mid-level pulleys which are attached to the weight set by a single centered cable.